Yui Finally Arrested!? Wedding Ring Disappearance Incident
Event Duration: June 1, 2019 12:00 PM - June 9, 2019 11:59 PM Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to June 16, 2019. Background Amidst the June wedding season, an excited Yui Yamashiro stumbled upon an Aradama at a nearby church. Yui leaped into action, taking down the Aradama with ease, and soon found an unusual item dropped by the creature: a shining wedding ring. Suddenly, police arrived, and immediately arrested Yui for theft. Word of Yui's arrest immediately reached Kiyoka, Ellen and Tsugumi. Aware that Yui is not the kind of person to steal another person's belongings, they decided to make their own investigation with the help of Kanami and Hiyori. A short encounter with more Aradama in the church revealed that the culprits were Aradama, and Yui was likely mistaken for the actual thief. In order to clear Yui's name in the incident, the girls set up a plan to take back the stolen wedding rings and bring back the peace of mind of those about to make their vows. Event Details Story Quests Event Maps - Equipment Retrieval Arc Event Maps - Special Investigation Arc Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Yomi Satsuki (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Drop + 2 * 4★ Suzuka Konohana (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Drop + 2 * 4★ Tsugumi Ban (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Drop + 2 * 4★ Kiyoka Musumi (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Drop + 2 * 3★ Ellen Kohagura (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Drop + 1 * 3★ Yui Yamashiro (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Drop + 1 Support Members * 4★ Mai Yanase (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 15%, Drop + 2 * 4★ Saaya Koike (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 15%, Drop + 2 * 3★ Chinatsu Shimoishii (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Drop + 1 * 3★ Sumi Nagasaki (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 5%, Drop + 1 Okatana * 3★ Cakecutter - Event Point Gain + 20% * 3★ Seiran - Event Point Gain + 10% * 2★ Seiran - Event Point Gain + 5% * 1★ Seiran - Event Point Gain + 3% Limited-Time Missions Daily Missions Accumulative Missions Re-run Coins are a new item that can be exchanged for event rewards from The Very First Swimming Pool Fight event. Rewards Event Point Rewards Wedding Rings are given as rewards for every 2500 Event Points past 50000, and 100 3★ Blacksmith Hammers are given for every 10000 Event Points past 100000. Gold Ring Pillow Item Exchange Shop Ring Pillow Item Exchange Shop Wedding Ring Box Gacha Players can obtain 3★ Yui Yamashiro (Bride '19) and all its Blooming Gems and Ougi Scrolls by doing the event's Box Gacha. Each roll costs 10 Wedding Rings, and up to 10 rolls can be done at once. Players can only move to the next box if the items marked as SPECIAL are obtained. Category:Events